


Finish What We Started

by gayygabby



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:32:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14053014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayygabby/pseuds/gayygabby
Summary: What should have happened before and after Beca's Freedom!'90 performance. Based on what the cast said about the Bechloe kiss.





	Finish What We Started

Beca nervously paced around backstage, not being able to keep herself still. She couldn’t believe that she was going to be on the stage alone, without her girls. It felt wrong not to have them laughing and goofing off backstage like they did before all of their performances. Beca knew how supportive each girl was of her, they knew she was going to shine. Beca never really thought about herself as someone who was destined for the spotlight. She never wanted to be front in center, but here she was now about to go on stage alone.

She grabbed a drink of water off the table that DJ Khaled had set up for her. She could feel her throat becoming dry and tight. She was scared of blowing this huge opportunity and making a fool out of herself in front of the audience. Beca tried to calm her breathing and slow her heart rate, but her mind kept going through all the things that could go wrong.

“Hey” Beca immediately recognized the voice coming from behind her.

A voice she had grown to love and a voice that brought her immediate comfort. Beca turned around to see Chloe standing inches away from Beca. Beca felt her heart thump at the sight of Chloe in all black dress with a matching leather jacket on top. She felt like all the words she wanted to say to Chloe slipped out of her mind. Chloe giggled at the sight of an awestruck Beca, it was not the first time Chloe had seen that face.

“I’m nervous” Beca blurted out as she twisted her hands together

“I know, that’s why I came to find you” Chloe said with a small smile on her face. Chloe reached out and took Beca’s hands into hers. Chloe ran the pad of her thumb over the top of Beca’s hand hoping to comfort the smaller girl.

“I don’t think I can do this without you guys next to me on stage, I can’t do it without you” Beca felt tears well in her eyes as she confessed her fears to Chloe. Chloe pulled back tightly into a hug. Beca had gotten used to the redhead’s affection over the years, she would never tell Chloe that she secretly loved it. Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe’s waist and let herself be held by the taller woman.

“5 minutes Beca” Theo shouted as he came around the corner to make sure that Beca was ready.

Chloe gingerly pulled back from Beca and softly cupped Beca’s face with her hands.  
“Becs, this is your time. It’s time to show the world what you can do. The girls and I know how much you shine. Let yourself shine.” Beca felt herself become even more emotional at Chloe’s words and knows that without Chloe she would still be stuck playing mixes in a rundown radio station.

“Chloe, thank you. Without you pushing me I wouldn’t have gotten to this place.” Beca sees the tears well in Chloe’s eyes as well. Beca and Chloe had always had some sort of connection that was different than the other Bella’s. Everyone knew it, there was always something more. Chloe stepped forward closer to Beca, and Beca felt her breath catch in her throat. Chloe’s eyes flashed down to Beca’s lips for a split second and Beca felt like she might faint at the possibility of what Chloe was going to do. Chloe leaned closer and placed a loving kiss to the smaller girl’s forehead.

“I’ll always be by your side, no matter what. Now go shock the world. I’ll be sitting front row, if you need some encouragement look to me” Chloe gave Beca’s hand one last squeeze before making her way around to the audience. Beca was able to finally exhale now. She heard the crowd react to DJ Khaled walking onto the stage. Beca knew that the time had finally come and she could do this. She was ready.

Beca walked slowly onto the stage as she heard shouts and cheers coming from the crowd. The lights had been turned down and only one spotlight had been placed over where Beca was standing. Beca took a breath as she began to hit the peddle placed by her mic stand and began to sing.Beca could feel the way her heart pounded in her chest, her eyes began to scan the crowd. Beca’s eyes found Chloe’s eyes right away, and she could see the redhead already had tears coming down her face.

Chloe quickly put two thumbs up to show Beca that she was doing great. Beca began to feel more comfortable on stage as the song transitioned into the chorus. Beca had been planning to bring the Bella’s up on stage with her as soon as she knew that the girls were okay with her taking the solo position. Beca made her way down the stairs at the front of the stage to pull all the girls up to the stage. Beca gave each girl a hug as they made their way up the stage. Chloe was the last of the girls to get on stage, Beca quickly interlocked their fingers as they moved together as one. Beca belted out her notes perfectly on stage as she made sure to keep hold of Chloe’s hand. All the girls joined in around Beca and Chloe and sang each lyric till the closing of the song approached.

Chloe gently detangled their hands and gave Beca a small push forward, so that she was center stage and standing in front of the girls as sang the final lines of the song. The audience erupted into loud chants and screams as the song came to an end. Beca stood for a moment to take in her surroundings. Her cheeks hurt from smiling so hard. Beca quickly turned to the girls and she found herself running to Chloe first.

Their bodies collided hard as they both held onto each tightly as the rest of the girls surrounded them. Beca had no idea had long they had been standing together, but she felt the rest of the girls untangle themselves from Beca. Chloe still had a death grip on Beca, Beca could feel Chloe’s tears on her cheek as she pressed her face against Beca. Behind her she could hear all the other’s cheering for them to kiss. Amy being the loudest of them all somehow got the entire crowd to chant along.

Beca and Chloe had never discussed the relationship or feelings that both of the girls had for each other. Beca and Chloe were just them. They shared the same bed together in New York, would wake up tangled in each other’s arms, held hands, called each pet names. Chloe was the first person Beca opened up to at Barden University, and Beca was the first-person Chloe called whenever she had good news. Everyone thought eventually they would get together, but they weren’t sure when. The crowd kept chanting and chanting. Beca pulled back from Chloe and was met with crystal blue eyes staring back at her. Beca couldn’t help but giggle when she heard the crowd chanting.

  
“Mitchell, are we going to give the crowd what they want?” Chloe smiled as she inched closer to Beca. Beca felt her heart beat pick up as Chloe rested her hands on Beca’s waist.

  
“I’d thought you’d never ask” Beca grabbed Chloe by the collar of her jacket and pressed her lips into Chloe’s. All the noise around them seemed to drown out as she was feeling the softness of Chloe’s lips on hers for the first time. Chloe’s hand began to tangle itself in Beca’s hair and Beca couldn’t help but smile into the kiss. Becca felt like she was floating on clouds and wondered why she hadn’t kissed Chloe sooner.

“It’s about freaking time” Chloe said as she pulled back from Beca to catch her breath. Beca couldn’t believe she had just kissed Chloe, and especially in front of hundreds of people. Beca had never been one for PDA, but now that she got to do that with Chloe she didn’t mind. The girls cheered loudly as they began to be ushered off the stage by Theo. Chloe and Beca left the stage hand and hand.

“Wow short stack you finally grew some balls” Amy said as all the girls made their way backstage. Beca felt her cheeks flush at the comment and she realized that her and Chloe were going to have to talk about what that kiss meant. The Bella’s had been teasing Chloe and Beca about their relationship for about 6 years. There was always comments or jokes made at their expense. Beca and Chloe brushed them off with a laugh and sometimes blushing cheeks.

“Now Beca, I’m not going to give you the best friend talk, because I think you already know what will happen to you if you hurt Chloe” Aubrey said with a straight face. Beca felt herself become stiff at the statement. Aubrey broke out into smile after realizing how scared Beca looked.

“Leave her alone” Chloe said with chuckle as she still had her hand intertwined with Beca’s.

“I want to be the first one to congratulate you guys and I’m so happy that you guys are finally together” Emily said with a warm smile. Emily had always been sweetheart and really looked up to all the girls in the group.

  
“Uh, thanks Legacy, I think Chloe and I need to talk in private though” Beca finally found the strength to speak up. All the girls nodded and let Beca and Chloe know they were going to be heading back to the hotel. Each girl gave Chloe and Beca a hug before exiting through the backstage door. Now that Beca and Chloe were alone for the first time since before the show, Beca felt very nervous.

  
“So, I-we kissed” Beca stuttered out. Chloe looked down at their still conjoined hands and brought their interlocked hands to her lips and pressed a kiss to Beca’s hand.

  
“We did” Chloe released Beca’s hand, so that she could fully look at the younger girl. Beca was unsure of what to do now. Their relationship had always been easy and simple, but for the first time she felt insecure.

  
“Why don’t we go for a walk and talk about it” Chloe suggested as she brushed her fingers over Beca’s temples. Beca nodded in agreement and reached to grip Chloe’s hand. The two girls walked for a while before either one of them spoke up. They found a bench near the water front that seemed to be the best place for them to speak.

  
“I don’t know where to start” Beca stated honestly, because she wasn’t sure what Chloe was feeling and what she wanted from this. Beca in her heart knew what she wanted and had wanted for a long time.

  
“Well let’s start like this” Chloe reached up to Beca’s neck and pulled her in for a kiss that was much more tender than the previous kiss they shared. Beca leaned into Chloe and enjoyed the feeling of having Chloe so close. Beca was the first to pull back with a huge grin on her face.

  
“I’m guessing you liked it?” Beca said with a grin as Chloe gently slapped Beca’s leg.

  
“Of course, I did, I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now” Chloe said as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. Chloe had never been one to get embarrassed and definitely not around Beca. Beca could sense her nerves and gently reached out and grasped Chloe’s hands in her own.

  
“I should have done it sooner” Beca confesses as she looks at Chloe deeply and she finds herself still an awe of how beautiful the redhead truly was. Beca had noticed how gorgeous she was when they first met at the activities fair, but in this moment Beca thought she had looked more beautiful than ever.

  
“What are we going to do?” Beca was hit with the realization that the tour was over and they were about to start different steps in their lives. She didn’t want to hold Chloe back and Chloe didn’t want that for Beca either.

  
“You know how I said I got into Vet school?” Chloe said timidly, Beca nodded, but didn’t know where Chloe was going with this.

  
“I applied to schools in LA” Chloe heard Beca gasp beside her. Beca felt her heart beat harder in her chest. Chloe didn’t want to be away from Beca, the thought of being thousands of miles away from her made Chloe sick. Chloe became nervous at the silence that was coming from Beca.

  
“I mean nothing is set in stone, I don’t have to go, I don’t want you to think I’m like following you or something cre-” Chloe was cut off by Beca lunging forward and kissing her hard on the mouth. Beca rested her hand on Chloe’s cheek as she kissed the redhead. Chloe felt Beca’s tongue peak into her mouth and happily accepted it. Beca felt her whole body heat up at the action. Both girls kissed each other for what seemed like hours before Chloe had to pull back to breathe. Beca looked at Chloe’s swollen lips and felt heat rise in her face and chest.

  
“I’m sorry about that” Beca said biting her lip slightly and looking into Chloe’s dazed eyes. Chloe couldn’t find the words to speak, but just smiled so brightly at Beca.

  
“I would love if you came to LA with me” Beca had never felt surer about anything in her life then she did in this moment. The thought of Chloe living in an apartment with her, sleeping in the same bed, and coming home to her everyday sounded like a dream.

  
“Really?” Chloe asked shyly and all Beca could do was press another kiss to her lips.

  
“We’ve been friends for six years, and obviously both of us were feeling more than friendship feelings. I think it’s time that we finally explore that” Beca truly couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, but she knew Chloe would keep her heart safe.

  
“Beca Mitchell, sharing her feelings. If I would have told little freshman Beca that she would have died” Chloe said with a giggle, Beca couldn’t help but laugh along with Chloe. In all of the commotion of the night she had forgotten about Chicago. Beca felt a lump grow in her throat.

  
“But, I mean if you want to explore things with Chicago, I get that” Beca said feeling her stomach twist in knots at what Chloe might respond with.

  
“Bec, I don’t want Chicago. I told him I wasn’t  interested. I haven’t been interested in anyone since you came into my life” Chloe says as she squeezes Beca’s hand in her own.

  
“You’re it for me baby” Beca felt tears prick at her eyes at Chloe’s declaration of love. Beca had never felt something as strong as her feelings for Chloe.

  
“You’re it for me too, Chloe. It’s always been you. Everything brings me back to you” It was now Chloe’s turn to allow tears to roll down her cheeks. Beca brought her hand up to brush them away. Chloe couldn’t help but kiss Beca once again.

  
Beca never wanted to stop kissing Chloe. Beca felt safe in Chloe’s embrace, Chloe was always Beca’s safe place. Beca was never one to believe in happy endings, she thought they only happened in movies. Beca wasn’t a fan of movies, but she thinks her and Chloe’s happy ending might make the best movie.


End file.
